Their Our Kisses
by Katrara
Summary: Travel along the memories of how a special relationship was created from two high school sweethearts to married lovers. Utter Fluff.


**Their Our Kisses**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community 2011 SweetHearts Week

Day 1

_Sealed with a Kiss_

_

* * *

_

There were a great many things that Arthur paid attention to. One of those things is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. A bright and bubbly American. An American that Arthur had been dating for almost seven years now.

It had all started back in freshman year, they hadn't dated at the time but they might as well have been. They constantly bickered in the classroom but once they were alone in a hallway they were leaning against a hallway kissing. Arthur smiled at the memory of those kisses, they had been quick, sloppy, and full of pent up wants and tension. They were the kisses of new lovebirds, still to young to know what they were really doing.

The relationship had officially started the following year, sophomore year. It started out like any normal high school relationship, skipping classes to see each other, going to each others homes, small dates, and teenage kisses. They'd acted like two fools in love, not caring about the world around them, just themselves being together. Sure, there had been trouble, Arthur's permanent record being blemished with detentions for skipping. But it was okay, because Alfred was with him for the detentions, no matter what they were for; skipping, PDA, or texting each other in class. Arthur had received a few lectures from his parents about the trouble this American boy was getting him into but he merely ignored them.

When their junior year came around though, some things changed. Old childhood memories, that Arthur refused to even visit once the two had settled them, had come back to haunt them and the ghosts of their past tried to pull them apart. It had been the hardest point in their relationship, but through many nights of screaming and crying they got through it and moved on to senior year.

Senior year, was by far the most hectic. It was a beautiful year for their relationship, nothing sour between them, they had grown up and matured, and they had a wonderful looking future ahead of them. They had gotten lucky with college, both being accepted into the same university. The classes would be very different except for two or three but they already had a dorm for them to share. A staircase of steps would be climbed in the small dorm room until they reached the top and made love for the first time.

Arthur blushed at the memory. It had been both their first times and they'd been so gentle with each other at first, treating one another like porcelain china until they lost all their senses in the pleasure they'd made. The Brit would deny crying out the way he had, and the American would deny losing all means of control, even if they could remember that night like it was yesterday.

They had moved dorms during their college lives but none had separated them, and now in their fourth and final year of college they shared an apartment. They had each gotten a part-time job, now in fewer classes as they finished up getting their degrees and prepared themselves for the last step of entering the adult world. They weren't as nervous about graduating as they had been with college, more prepared this time around and even closer to one another. Alfred was already making plans to seal the final strings of their relationship together. Keeping the velvet red box hidden in the locked drawer of his nightstand.

Arthur wasn't focusing on that part of their lives as much, more worried about finding a job after college and hopefully getting a larger apartment with Alfred. They often bantered back and fourth about moving, Arthur's dream was to return home to England, while Alfred wished to remain in the states. The fights never got serious and they had silently agreed on coming to a compromise when they were a bit older with more money to think about doing a serious move into a house.

They would take that final step in a mere week, accept all their signed papers, saying they were certified with different degrees on different topics. Arthur with History and Alfred with Science. They each had a few major interviews for careers set up, and they would hopefully have real jobs by the end of their last summer vacation. They had managed to scrounge up some money and their parents had given them the rest as a graduating present to take a month long vacation to England in the summer.

* * *

"Mm, told you that you'd love England" Arthur whispered lightly to Alfred, breaking their kiss.

Alfred just smirked at his Englishmen, kissing his nose lightly, "sure ya did sweetie."

Arthur just sighed, leaning his head against Alfred's chest while they looked out at the London city, Big Ben shining in the distance. The couple was currently placed on their hotel balcony, Alfred sitting in a relaxing chair with Arthur curled up on his lap, dosing off lightly. It had been a long day, Arthur having dragged Alfred around nearly half the city like a small child. Alfred had laughed at his excitement, but Arthur had merely pouted before dragging the American along. He was to happy to be back in his home country to fight in any way with Alfred, teasing or not.

A cool breeze started to blow over the city and Arthur shivered, burrowing into Alfreds chest more. "You cold? Wanna go inside?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around his little Briton.

Arthur nodded his head, "it's no so much the cold, but I can smell the rain on the air." Alfred nodded in reply, murmuring a soft _okay _before standing up and carrying Arthur into their hotel room like a child. In the begining of their relationship Arthur would have probably protested this, but now he rather enjoyed being carried and slightly pampered by the American. He was no push over, nor was he self-fish, but the American had defiantly made him if not a little cuddly-addicted.

"Can I have another kiss?" Arthur asked teasingly once they were inside the bedroom, Alfred having kicked the door shut.

"Mm, I suppose so" Alfred replied with the same teasing tone Arthur used before taking his lips with his own.

Cautious of the room around them Alfred walked them back to the bed, resting one knee on it to gently lay Arthur down onto his back as he crawled over him, never breaking their kiss. The kiss didn't last much longer, Alfred pulling away first to press light kisses along Arthur's neck.

"There's a surprise for you," a harder kiss to the pale column, "under your pillow." Alfred whispered lightly.

Arthur tilted his head back, looking up at his pillow and exposing more skin to Alfred. He shuddered softly at the soft kisses, an occasional harder one, before reaching back under the pillow and pulling out a little box.

"Mm, what is it?" The green eyed male asked curiously as he fingered the red velvet box curiously.

At the question Alfred lifted his head from Arthur's neck, holding himself up over him on his elbows, "open it up and you'll see. Make sure you read the top of the lid too when you open it." Arthur didn't know what to make of Alfred's sweet but goofy smile he sent him as he spoke.

Raising a questioning eyebrow Arthur did as told, reading the engraved words on the box first. Emerald eyes widening more at each word until they fell upon the item within.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Arthur yelled, latching his arms tightly around Alfred's broad shoulders, pressing their lips together as passionately as he could. Alfred smiled like he'd never smiled before, kissing back just as passionatly. Lips breaking away for milliseconds before heatedly reconnecting again and again, kissing fervently until they were out of breath.

"My god I love you Arthur." Alfred spoke lovingly as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Arthur's left ring finger. It was a truly beautiful ring, a silver band with an emerald vine engraved into the metal, twisting around the ring to the centerpiece, a small rose made of rubies.

"I love you too." Arthur replied with just as much love in his voice as Alfred's, pulling him into a night full of kisses. The empty red velvet box hitting the floor.

* * *

_My Dearest Beloved_

_Arthur Kirkland,_

_Would You Take My Hand In Marriage_

_To Love Forever As_

_Arthur Kirkland-Jones?_

_

* * *

_

The engaged couple remained engaged for the next three years. On their tenth anniversary of dating, on Valentines day they were wed.

It was a smaller reception in America, Virginia were Alfred grew up. Their families and close friends came and celebrated with them in the decorated church and the newly weds felt as though they truly were in heaven. In their minds everything had gone perfect, even for a perfectionist like Arthur.

The roses were all fully bloomed, the decorations done beautifully, no fights, and the food was amazing. Preparations had gone smoothly and they had yet to separate hands since they were pronounced married.

After the wedding they had gone on their honeymoon, back to England. They had reserved a lovely hotel just a short ways from Arthur's hometown, a bit north of London. The honeymoon lasted three weeks, and than they returned home to the States.

Arthur had a nice job in a library, and had actually gotten a book published. A fictional novel depicting a family during the London Blitz. Alfred was working as a Chemistry teacher in the local school, the teenage girls constantly asking if he was single. He would laugh a bit and than let them know about Arthur, a few of the girls demanded to meet this Arthur which the couple found rather funny.

They had a nice Virginia home. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious living room, a kitchen, basement, den, and large backyard and patio. They were saving up to buy a vacationing home in London for the summers so that Arthur could still have his English home.

* * *

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked against the shoulder his head was resting on.

"Yes Alfred?" Was Arthur's sleepy response.

"Could I have a kiss?" The American asked curiously.

"I don't see why not, their your kisses." A soft laugh followed the reply from the Brit.

Than a soft kiss was shared. It was soft and gentle but screamed the love the two held for each other.

"Mm, their your kisses to." Alfred said after they broke the kiss, but only millimeters apart.

"How about we agree on this, love? Their our kisses." Arthur proposed.

Alfred pretended to give it some thought, smiling at Arthur as he laced their hands together. Their wedding rings brushing against one another lightly. "Deal."

* * *

**This small oneshot was completed for the USxUK SweetHearts Week on LiveJournal. The theme was Sealed with a Kiss. **

**I really shouldn't be doing all these little things for LJ, I have a couple month old request I need to proof read and update. I hope she don't kill me.**

**I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to day one of 2011's SweetHearts Week!**


End file.
